The Hunters
Image.jpg|one of the many creatures the hunters crystals can summon The Hunters history The hunters are a group of ruthless vile people who LOVE to cause the deaths of those who have major roles in ithe Caribbean people like goveners, notorious piraes, undeads generals, etc. started by a group of dark voodoo disciples who learned how to channel there powers to create dark monsters never before seen by humans. with the creatures, the dark voodoo disciples ruled the caribbean for hundreds of years until a small rebellion of mercenaries, voodoo practitioners, and other people attacked and killed the leadership of the dark empire. With the people who kept them alive gone, the voodoo demons disappeared into nothing leaving there power in small crystals around the world hidden for another few hundred years. Modern Hunters the order of the hunters was reborn when a few explorers led by Stallion Patrick Rush Found a small stash of the dark voodoo demons crystals. Interested, the explorers thought they were simply rare jewels like emeralds and Rubies because of this, the explorers made necklaces out of them as souviners for there trip. as soon as the crystals came in touch with there skin, the explorers minds learned what the dark voodoo disciples had cneturys ago. Add that to the voodoo knowledge already, the explorers instantly became some of the most dangerous people existing. the explorers, there minds half corrupted began looking for other people to rally to there cause and help them find the crystals they sought. in a matter of months the explorers had rebuilt the old order of the dark voodoo disciples and in there exiled and hidden order, they created an army, a secret civilization, and most likely the caribbeans most certain death. the hunters wish to become the Caribbeans masters again and the only way to do that is to kill the current leadership which gives the order there objective and there name: the hunters the hunter civilization the hunters have crated a civilization, a council, and an army. The hunter army consists of seven ranks *General (note:the general is commanded by the council) *Commander *Captain *Lieutenant *seargeant *Corporal *Private the hunter civilization, is much like real civilization hunter citizens can go there to make love, raise children, and similar, the hunter cities allow the order members to get away from the strain of there mission to take over the caribbean. the council itself has 7 seats of power, three belong to the most powerful council members the other three are for normal council members and the one last seat is above all the grandmaster of the order of the hunters this seat currently belongs to stallion. Seats availible on the council Grandmaster:Stallion:crystal of choice, ilum high council member:Basil CalicoFish(unknown history, Found from the ranks of the order, still being interviewed) :crystal of choice, gorlan high council member:john goldtooth(former member of black coats, ranger corps, and shadow knights):crystal of choice, vakor high council member: Emily Rush, (Wife of Grandmaster, Pregnant, Mermaid.) council member: council member:joe everland:(former member of black coats, ranger corps, and shadow knights): crystal of choice, temujai council member: the council itself, save for the grandmaster was recenty killed and the grand master is in need of new members so he hsa created the oath that shall be said when anyone, citizen council member, or army trooper joins to join this must be spoken whil a council member is present and watching the oath:i pledge my allegiance to the order of the hunters i an loyal to the order and will not betray the council or people if i betray it i accept the penalty of death it brings. for the council, for the people, for the order i join the hunters. after reciting the oath explain your personality in which will determine the first crystal you will be given as soon as you have your crystal you can access the secrets of the order and learn various things including changing your crystal type. crystals there are hundreads of types of crystals in the order but the most well known four are: illum-this crystal is only to be had by the grand master and no crystals can be changed into it with out the caster and the crystal being killed from the energy needed to change it, it has every power of every crystal Vakor- this crystal allows the owner the control moisture, water, breath under water, and summon creatures of the deep Gorlan-this crystal features the power over fire and can summon demons like hellhounds temujai-this crystal allows the user to control small parts of the earth at a time and sense earthquakes, volcaninc eruptions, or other irregularities within the earth itself the user can also create irregularities. capitol officials the council of the order of the hunters decided, as a show of power other officials would be ranked under them. these officials come from soldiers of high valor and people with great polictical advantage(note both the war rank and political rank will be shown, war rank first political second and the ranks closer to the bottom are lower while ones higher are higher) these officials report to the council on matters within the hunter civilization and help the council decide what will beniefit the order most *high commander of the order of the hunters (this is both political and war name):this person will take requests and protests from other officials to the council and leads the elite guard who keeps the hunter capitol safe. *commander of the hunter army/ representative of the hunter communities:there are many of these, one for each hunter city who take notcie of there city and report problems within there city monthly to the high commander *the watcher of the hunter civilization/guard of the capitol:there are also multiple of these people, who watch and keep peace within the order and are part of the elite guard the high commander leads *spy corps: a small organization that is the backbone of the hunters theivery and spy operations *Hunter Trademaster:This person controls all imports and exports going in and out of the capitol city and commands the law enforcement around the coastal area more will be added as the grandmaster decides on them and as council members are found. distinguation the hunters are distinguished by there clothing mainly wearing dark robes and hooded capes with armor when in there own cities but for assassinations they wear dark shirts, vests, pants, boots, coats and sometimes hats depending on the mission but they always always ALWAYS are carry the traditional weapon with them: there crystal. alternative weapons for things like frame jobs include swords, voodoo dolls and guns. Alliances the Hunters, even though they are a group that will kill whoever they need, they realize that they need proper fundings and support to keep there way of life alive, and have decided guild alliances will strengthen there power in battle. Alliances can be formed with the councils approval, the grandmaster in particular. current alliances 1. hermit rangers:we provide supplies and soldiers for this guild, in return for the same things when the order is in a threat of invasion, order-wide food depression, or when we are on the state of collapsing all together. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:Guilds